


The Wedding Planner and the Baker

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Phoe's Writer's Month 2020 [12]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wedding Planner, Baker Jace, Fluff, Jace and Magnus Meet Through Balec's Wedding, M/M, Meet-Cute, Misunderstanding, Slash, Writer's Month 2020, wedding planner magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25859974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Jace's best friend is getting married and since Jace owns a bakery, he is going to bake the cake. In his duties, he meets the wedding-planner, Magnus Bane, and he falls for him hard.The problem? Magnus never seems satisfied with what Jace bakes. Over and over again, Magnus comes for taste-testing, always asking for a different one for the next time. Surely that means Magnus hates his cakes, right...?(No, it doesn't.)
Relationships: Alec Lightwood/Bat Velasquez, Clary Fray/Maia Roberts, Luke Garroway/Catarina Loss, Magnus Bane/Jace Wayland, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Series: Phoe's Writer's Month 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859461
Comments: 8
Kudos: 141
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	The Wedding Planner and the Baker

Shadowhunters || Jagnus || The Wedding Planner and the Baker || Jagnus || Shadowhunters

Title: The Wedding Planner and the Baker – Writer's Month 2020

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the _Shadowhunters_ show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Tags: m/m, meet cute, fluff, mundie AU, wedding

Main Pairing: Magnus/Jace

Side Pairings: Alec/Bat, Maia/Clary, Simon/Isabelle, Catarina/Luke

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Herondale, Magnus Bane, Bartholomew 'Bat' Velasquez, Alexander 'Alec' Lightwood, Maxwell 'Max' Lightwood, Isabelle 'Izzy' Lightwood, Simon Lewis, Clarissa 'Clary' Fray, Maia Roberts, Luke Garroway, Catarina Loss, Madzie Loss

Writer's Month Prompt: meet cute

Summary: Jace's best friend is getting married and since Jace owns a bakery, he is going to bake the cake. In his duties, he meets the wedding-planner, Magnus Bane, and he falls for him hard.

**The Wedding Planner and the Baker**

_Writer's Month 2020_

Magnus Bane's parties were famous in all of New York. He did everything – charity events, galas, high-end birthdays of the rich and famous, weddings. His next project was one Alexander Gideon Lightwood, heir to the Lightwood name and fame. A huge private security company that operated all over the states, billion dollar company that had even branched out to Europe by now.

"Oh, you two are absolute adorable."

Magnus smiled delighted as he found his two clients sitting next to each other, the fiance leaning into tall and handsome Lightwood hair, whispering. Their fingers were linked, Alexander leaning down some with a soft smile on his lips. They also visually were an interesting match, Alexander in the well-tailored suit, the professional business man, while his fiance was wearing a casual hoodie, his curls put into a bun. He was a DJ, according to what Magnus knew. They were an example of opposites attract and they made for such a beautiful couple to look at.

"Uh. Thank you. Bat Velasquez, thanks for meeting us. You... You come highly recommended and we have a really important wedding to plan, so...", stated Bat with a smile.

"What can I say, I am brilliant at what I do", drawled Magnus with a pleased look.

"Well, the recommendation didn't actually come through due to your work. Bat's best friend's best friend's stepmother, Catarina Loss-Garroway, recommended you", explained Alec.

"...Those were a few too many corners", admitted Magnus with a frown.

"My best friend's Simon and he's childhood friends with Clary Garroway", explained Bat.

"And that is Catarina's step-daughter, right"m nodded Magnus with a small smile. "Well, the world is really small, isn't it? But that makes me want to do this even more! Now, I always like to get to know my customers a bit better, so... tell me, how did the lovely couple meet?"

"Well, that best friend we just mentioned? Simon?", offered Alec with a heavy sigh. "He's my brother-in-law. Bat and I met at the engagement party of my sister Isabelle and Simon. We grew closer, over the following months, until we started dating. And... here we are."

"Oh, that is _so_ romantic", sighed Magnus, biting his lip. "Meeting through a wedding, could there be a more romantic setting than that, truly? Now, do tell me, what is your vision."

"Our vision is... you throwing a fancy, prestigious wedding", replied Alec a bit lost.

"...Say what now." Magnus furrowed his brows a bit confused.

"Personally, I'd love a tiny ceremony in the backyard of the Garroway-Loss house with just our friends. But... Alec, his family is this big, fancy name...", sighed Bat with a pout.

"My parents have expectations", tagged Alec on, looking tired. "The wedding needs to live up to the Lightwood name, sell our brand. Bat's in charge of the music, that is the one thing he wished for. And my only requirement for this is... the wedding cake. It has to come from this small bakery, _Java Jace_. Because it's owned by my best friend. And _he_ has to make my wedding cake. With absolutely everything else, you have completely free reign. Here is the address to the bakery and his number, and this the guest-list that Bat and I put together."

"Free reign, two of my favorite words", hummed Magnus pleased.

"Money is no concern", added Alec after another moment.

"Oh, my very favorite words!", exclaimed Magnus delighted. "I will do my best work."

"We trust you will", offered Bat with a smile. "We just... can't deal with all of this ourselves, we are busy and this whole... thing is just... over our heads. We just need to please Alec's parents, which is _so_ important to me because his mom is like... _the_ Ice Queen and I'm fairly sure his dad is still struggling with the whole gay-stuff. So. This needs to please them."

"Pleasing conservative parents. You have no idea how many percent of my job that makes up. Worry not, I will give you the dignified, prestigious wedding they will want while still making it breathtaking for you and all about you", assured Magnus with a smile.

He pocketed the guest-list and the address for the bakery. That was really not a lot to work with, but free reign was something he loved! Though he did hope that Alexander's best friend was at least a decent baker. Too often, they had some 'favor for a friend' request and Magnus had to adjust an otherwise perfectly fine wedding with an atrocious garage band of fourty-somethings. So if this was some 'creative' hipster baker who wanted to put doughnuts stacked up as the wedding cake, Magnus would have to scream into his pillow. Again. No negative thoughts. Fingers crossed for the best.

/break\

Magnus' expectations sank exponentially when he entered _Java Jace_. This wasn't even a bakery. It was a coffee shop. There was a mid-twenty guy in glasses sitting in a corner, playing the guitar while others sat around him watching and drinking coffee. Magnus wiggled his nose. This was _not_ very promising. If a part-time baker, who specialized in scones and cupcakes, was going to make the wedding cake, Magnus may have to consider quitting. He had _standards_ , after all. His business had standards. He had his good name to lose when the rich and famous that would absolutely be invited to the Lightwood Wedding would be exposed to cheap cake...

"Uncle Magnus?"

Clinking a few times, Magnus turned – and then smiled brightly. His two favorite girls. Before he could even say anything did the smaller Garroway-Loss tackle him in an excited hug. His little goddaughter Madzie. Her stepsister Clary got up from their table too, smiling at Magnus.

"Hey. What brings you here? This does not seem like your usual scene", teased Clary.

"I am here strictly for business", stated Magnus seriously as he lifted Madzie up. "And what about you two, biscuit? What brings you to this... fine... establishment."

"Don't be like that", chided Clary, motioning for Magnus to join them at their table. "Mom and dad both have to work, so I picked Madzie up from school. We're here for lunch before heading home."

"Of course there are... sandwiches on the menu", sighed Magnus softly.

"Just because something is not a high-end fancy restaurant with a wait-list, where the coffee-beans are hand-picked from exotic places I can't pronounce doesn't mean it's bad", argued Clary. "When was the last time you just... had a sandwich, Magnus?"

Before Magnus could answer did Clary wave someone over. "Yeah, babe? Everything alright?"

"One Jumbo Jace for my uncle", requested Clary with a smile.

She then proceeded to pull the waitress – Maia, according to her name tag – into a brief kiss. When the girls parted, both of them smiled softly at each other while Madzie next to Magnus started giggling and hiding her face in his side. Oh, she was such a precious little sunshine.

"So. What _are_ you doing here, aside from judging everything?", asked Clary when Maia left.

"A friend of a friend of yours hired me", sighed Magnus. "They gave me relatively free reign for their wedding. With only one requirement. And that's that the cake _has_ to come from... here."

"O—Oh. So Alec and Bat did end up hiring you", whispered Clary. "Interesting. I still had my money on them bailing and just... getting hitched in Vegas or something."

"No, they want a big wedding, to appease the Lightwood parents."

"Good luck with that. Here's your sandwich", announced Maia as she returned, smiling at Clary. "Pick me up at seven when my shift ends and we'll go to the Hunter's Moon together?"

"Love that. Love you", confirmed Clary, looking absolutely smitten.

"My, when do I get to plan _that_ wedding?", asked Magnus teasingly.

He smiled to himself before picking up the sandwich. Golden-brown bread, melted cheese running over crisp bacon and some kind of sauce that he couldn't identify at first glance. Sniffing it, he licked his lips subconsciously. It did smell good. And he was hungry.

"Shush", hissed Clary, her cheeks matching her red hair. "Maia and I have only been dating for a few months. And I am way too young to think about marriage and settling down."

"Clary, you are twenty-one, you would be an old spinster if we were in a different time."

While Clary made an offended sound, Magnus turned to the source of the teasing voice. And nearly choked on his sandwich. There stood an angel. A soft smile on plush, pink lips, eyes shining in gold and blue, hair golden-blonde and gently falling into his pretty face. Magnus was lost for words.

"Shut up", huffed Clary offended, slapping the blonde.

"O—Oh. So you don't want the cupcake on the house then, _beating_ the owner, huh?"

The blonde grinned teasingly and put one plate with a purple cupcake down in front of Madzie, who yelped happily and, with one curious look at Magnus, placed the other in front of him.

"There you go, sir. Since the mean redhead clearly doesn't want it, you enjoy it."

Magnus swallowed hard and nodded. Where were his words...? He blinked as he turned to look at the cupcake. It was purple, with little sugar roses in blue and red. It was pretty. Some small sparkly pearls laying in trails on the purple cream. Very pretty. Magnus continued eating his sandwich as he stared at the pretty little cupcake and then, when the blonde nudged Clary and sat down next to her, Magnus turned to instead stare at the pretty little... owner. Oh. _Oh_.

"Go back to work, Jace", grunted Clary, nudging the blonde.

"I have a break. And I heard my favorite girl is here so I came", countered Jace.

"Aw, that was swee-", started Clary, softening a bit.

"So, how was school, Madz?", asked Jace, looking at Madzie with a smile.

"Great! We are going to the zoo on Friday!", replied Madzie excitedly.

"Oh, that is so cool", gasped Jace wide-eyed. "I wish I could go to the zoo too!"

There was a soft smile on Jace's lips as he rested his cheek against his hand and watched Madzie talk enthusiastically about her plans for when they visited the zoo. How was this man so soft and beautiful? Magnus swallowed the last of his admittedly delicious sandwich.

"-ah, so you are 'uncle Magnus'. Madzie talks a lot about you."

Magnus was startled out of his musings when Jace addressed him directly. Apparently, after gushing about the animals, Madzie had switched to explaining who the man next to her was. Which did make sense. Magnus wished he had listened instead of getting lost in Jace's heterochromic eyes.

"Yes. Yes, I am Madize's godfather", confirmed Magnus as he _finally_ found his words again. "Magnus Bane. It is a _pleasure_ to meet you, Mister..."

"Jace Herondale, but Mister Herondale is my father. I'm Jace", laughed Jace, offering his had.

"Herondale?", echoed Magnus with furrowed brows. "Like Supreme Judge Herondale?"

"My grandmother, yes", confirmed Jace.

Magnus quirked one eyebrow and leaned back, taking in the pretty blonde in front of him. A Herondale. They were one of the richest families in all of New York. Old money. Always been involved in politics to various degrees – Stephen Herondale, Judge Herondale's only son, was a senator, the judge's husband used to be the mayor for many years but had retired to spend more time with his only grandson. Said grandson was currently sitting opposite Magnus.

"Admittedly, not the place I would have suspected to find the Herondale heir", noted Magnus.

"Ye—eah. Dad would prefer if I'd become a lawyer and follow grandma's footsteps", sighed Jace, a small, amused smile on his lips. "Grandpa is always pushing for me to follow my passions, so he really helped me get this through with the rest of the family. I admit, I wouldn't be able to afford my own business just yet if not for the family money and I know that. But... culinary school, business school, I put in the work for this. It's... all I ever wanted, my own business to sell my baking."

"Very impressive", nodded Magnus as he picked up his cupcake.

He slowly unraveled the paper and then took a bite. It was _so_ soft and fluffy, at the center a gooey chocolate core. Yet the sweet cream on top formed a wonderful contrast to the dark chocolate and Magnus couldn't hold back a little moan at the delicious taste. This was a _cupcake_. Cupcakes were mediocre baked goods, they had no right to taste this delicious.

"It's good to finally meet you", noted Jace after a moment. "Madzie always gushes about you when she gets to spend the weekend at yours, you know."

"I think it's the make-up and closet filled with all the fancy clothes to play dress-up with", smiled Magnus and reached out to pat Madzie's head, making the girl perk up a little. "However, I am not here in my function as Madzie's godfather, I'm here... for you."

Jace made a curious little sound, blinking at that, before he smiled teasingly. "Not... every day a handsome guy walks into my shop and tells me he's here for me."

Now it was Magnus' turn to blink a couple of times. How very interesting, yet how was this leaving him so very speechless? He was normally better at pickup lines and flirting. Then again, it was rare for him to meet someone so pretty on the job – well, someone so pretty who wasn't a customer.

"I'm here for your cake", clarified Magnus as he cleared his throat. "I'm sorry, this is a bit out of order. Magnus Bane, wedding-planner for the Lightwood-Velasquez wedding."

"O—Oh that makes sense", whispered Jace softly. "Right. I knew this. Alec's been bitching about having to 'hire a professional to take care of this nonsense' for like... weeks."

"Nonsense", echoed Magnus with an offended sound.

"He's never been into this kind of stuff", shrugged Jace with a small half-smile. "He _is_ a romantic, when he wants to be, but the whole wedding-thing? Feels more like a social obligation to him than anything else. He _does_ want Bat to be an official part of the family, but he'd rather keep it small than turn it into a whole... you know... thing."

"Yes, a whole thing", whispered Magnus with an amused look. "And it happens to be _my_ thing."

"Okay. The wedding planner, huh. So... how's this going to go?", asked Jace slowly. "I mean, Alec said that I'd get to make the cake. So, you... keep me updated on where you're going? With the theme and all, and I will make a... cake worthy of the occasion."

Magnus didn't quite know what to say to that, because usually he was in charge of everything. To give this up fully and to entrust a stranger with it, it was not how he usually did things and for a reason. Too often had he been disappointed by the 'special favor requests' and they had ruined an otherwise perfectly planned wedding. But here was Jace, looking at him with those _eyes_. And then there was that cupcake he had just eaten, which truly had no right to be as delicious as it was.

"I will... keep you updated, so you can make the final design fit the theme. I will, however, reserve final judgment", stated Magnus seriously. "So, I will be dropping by to taste-test whatever you have plans and to keep you... well... updated on my plans?"

"Sounds good to me", confirmed Jace with a soft smile.

/break\

Jace heaved a deep, frustrated sigh as he rested his chin on his arms in front of him. The people around him didn't even mind, they just dug into the various delicious cakes they got to eat. Even Alec and Isabelle's little brother Max was here – Isabelle had brought him along. Jace loved Max, the kid was adorable and had been looking up to Jace ever since Jace had first started coming around to the Lightwoods'. Max grinned broadly at him as he pierced a strawberry with his fork.

"What's with the cake buffet, Jace?", asked Max curiously. "When I came to stay with Alec this week, I was hoping to get a lot of your cakes, but I didn't expect _this_."

"He _hates_ my cakes", sighed Jace at that, tilting his head a little.

Simon and Bat, the other people at the table with them, both scoffed. Alec couldn't come, he had to be a responsible adult and work, so his fiance had happily taken Max over to get his cakes and see his favorite Jace. Both Simon and Bat exchanged an amused look at that.

"I love your cake. You know I love your cake?", offered Max confused.

"Not you, Maxie. I know you're my most loyal customer", grinned Jace weakly, reaching out to ruffle Max's hair. "Magnus Bane. He _hates_ my cakes..."

"Wait. Bat and Alec's wedding planner?", asked Max confused.

"Every single time he comes here to taste-test, he says that 'it's good but I don't know if it is the right fit' and asks me to try another recipe and call him then", sighed Jace softly. "Clearly, he hates my cakes and is just too polite to tell me to my face, hoping that something good comes from it. But I am... clearly... failing and disappointing him."

"Well. It's _my_ wedding and _I_ love your cakes so if he keeps doing this, I will put my foot down and declare a winner", stated Bat seriously, nudging Jace under the table.

"...I know", sighed Jace, slowly sitting up a little.

"So what's the problem then?", asked Max, now even more confused than before.

"Jace wants to _impress_ Magnus Bane", explained Simon with a teasing smirk. "Because he li—ikes Mister Bane. A lo—ot. He's been making every cake look _particularly_ pretty for Magnus and he even wears the pretty clothes when he knows Magnus is coming and checks his hair."

"Oh. Jace has a boyfriend", nodded Max in understanding.

"No. The problem is he _doesn't_ ", corrected Simon seriously, wagging his fork. "If he'd _have_ the boyfriend, he would not be moping here, you know? He'd be all heart-eyed and smiley."

"Shut up, Lewis, that is not-", started Jace annoyed, kicking Simon under the table.

"Okay, but... have you had a real... conversation with him about this? I mean, about _what_ is bothering him about the cakes?", asked Bat seriously. "Because Magnus is a really reasonable guy, when we have things about his plans that are... uh... not entirely our brand, he totally listens to us. I'm sure if you try to actually _talk_ to him about it, instead of immediately going into miserable puppy mode when he is not a hundred percent pleased..."

"I do _not_ go into 'miserable puppy mode'-", protested Jace, growing more annoyed by the minute.

"I mean, you were pretty miserable there", pointed Max out.

Jace simply glared at the three in utter betrayal. So he had a crush on the gorgeous wedding-planner but that didn't mean anything. He wasn't moping or being a miserable puppy and he certainly wouldn't be heart-eyed if Magnus _finally_ liked one of his cakes. Well, okay, he probably _would_ at this point because it had been _weeks_ and _so many cakes_ and... Magnus didn't seem to like any. Instead, Jace came to like Magnus more and more. Every time they talked with each other, every time Magnus asked him about Alec and Bat to get another perspective on the couple and do right by them. The two of them talked a lot, they laughed and seemingly got along really well. It was just that Magnus clearly didn't like his cakes, even though Jace poured his heart into them...

/break\

Magnus was a little startled when, during his next cake-testing, the grooms-to-be were right there, sitting at the table with the delicious-looking cakes. How strange, he didn't remember making an appointment with them. He had been looking forward to his twice-a-week opportunity of actual candy and eye-candy. Cakes at Jace's. Instead, there now seemed to be more work to do.

"Jace will be with us in a moment", offered Bat with a smile.

He had his fingers linked with Alec, right between the two, running his thumb over Alec's hand. Those two really couldn't keep their hands off each other, just for gentle caresses. They had the kind of soft, comforting relationship that Magnus craved too, especially after how his last relationship had ended. Cheating and heartbreak. All Magnus wanted was what he saw in so many of his customers. And Jace. _Jace_. He was cute, funny, sweet, a brilliant baker with ambitions, hard working and dedicated. And Magnus had perhaps a bit of an infatuation with him.

"What is it about Jace's cakes that you don't like?", asked Alec straightforward.

"...I'm sorry, what?", grunted Magnus confused as he sat down.

"My best friend is... very important to me", stated Alec, leaning in some to glare at Magnus pointedly. "And right now, he is... worrying _so much_ about you not liking _any_ of the cakes that he is putting so much work and effort into. That's... We need to talk about this."

"Ye—eah, I agree with Alec. Don't like seeing a kicked puppy all the time."

"I'm not... I didn't mean to... kick the metaphorical puppy?", offered Magnus after a moment, looking baffled. "I've never said a single bad word about his cakes! They are wonderful!"

"Then... why are you struggling so much with finding one that fits?", asked Alec doubtfully.

Magnus cleared his throat as he felt his cheeks heating up. My, this was an embarrassing turn of events. Though before he could even think of anything to say that didn't go 'I really- _really_ like your best friend', which felt like the pre-schooler level of eloquence he would currently be able to express, Jace himself joined them. That smile on those lips, the way a strand of hair softly fell into his face, gracing his cheek. Magnus wanted to reach out and tuck it behind Jace's ear.

"Magnus. Hey", greeted Jace, if possible his smile even brightening.

Magnus simply stared at him, a smile of his own forming on his lips. He felt like he had just stepped into direct sunlight. A few weeks of seeing Jace regularly, tasting his cakes, hearing his voice. It was so easy to talk to Jace, in a way that Magnus hadn't experienced in a while.

"I hope the girls aren't giving you a hard time about the bridesmaid dresses", offered Jace. "Maia's been complaining every single day, like clockwork."

"Oh, they will submit to my will", assured Magnus dismissively, smiling a bit. "Besides, I have Clarissa on board and she will be able to sway her girlfriend, I am sure."

"She definitely will. We definitely will also be hearing complaints though", laughed Bat.

Magnus was acutely aware that he was under scrutiny from Alec the whole time, yet he couldn't care less. All he could care about were Jace's little smiles, the way the light caught in his eyes...

"Ja—ace. Stop hanging out with your friends and get back to work!", called Maia out.

"I'm the _boss_. Why can't I have a baseline of respect?", huffed Jace offended as he got up.

Magnus turned to watch him go. He loved watching Jace go; those tight pants made those thighs look _superb_. He smiled just a little bit to himself as he watched Jace disappear into the kitchen.

"So you're an idiot then, I take it."

Frowning offended, Magnus turned toward Alec, who was giving him the most judgmental glare. "Excuse you. That's... highly uncalled for and I'd-"

"You _like_ Jace, but instead of telling him that, you keep making up reasons to keep coming here so you can see him", interrupted Alec with a pointed glare. "That's why no cake is good enough, so you can have an excuse to come back here. I see the way you look at him. I'm not blind. He may be, because otherwise he would have noticed by now, but I'm not."

Magnus' eyes widened at that. Okay, put like this, _perhaps_ he was behaving just a little bit like an idiot. Ducking his head, Magnus pierced another piece of cake to keep his mouth busy.

"Oh my gosh, Alec's _right_!", exclaimed Bat before he started laughing, leaning heavily against his fiance. "Wow, you are _so bad_. You need better excuses, at least. Like, just... come here for lunch, or 'to work in peace' while drinking a coffee or whatever, but this is seriously getting to Jace!"

"It... is?", asked Magnus surprised.

"Well, yes. He prides himself on his cakes and you've been declining every single one so far. He's starting to think you just hate his baking", offered Alec. "Fix that. I don't like him being sad."

There was so much command in Alec's voice, it was quite endearing if Magnus was being honest. He didn't want to see his best friend unhappy. That was a sentiment Magnus could agree with.

"I... yes. You're right, of course", agreed Magnus a bit embarrassed. "But I also, admittedly, am struggling with making a decision. Because they're _all_ so good."

"Then... tell him that", grunted Alec gruffly, crossing his arms and shaking his head.

"Ye—eah. You have until the wedding to figure this out", agreed Bat, winking at Magnus. "Because he... is... still looking for a plus one, you know? Anyway, babe, we gotta get going."

"Right. Cat and Luke are expecting us for dinner. Magnus, until next time."

Magnus smiled and waved at them. For the next hour or so, he did focus on his work. There was still a lot to do to meet the desired date. Only when he next got to see Jace did he put the folder down. He smiled at the blonde, motioning for him to sit down.

"Let me guess, none felt quite right this time either?", asked Jace with a sigh.

"Yes. No", sighed Magnus, running his fingers through his hair. "It was brought to my attention that you think I don't _like_ your cakes. I do. I like them a lot. Too much, maybe. I can't _decide_ because they are all very delicious. I'm sorry if that came off as me... disliking them. I do like them all."

"...Oh", whispered Jace, blinking slowly.

His cheeks turned darker at that and he now looked rather pleased. That was a cute look. Magnus liked that look on him. He wanted to put that look onto Jace's face more often. Bat's idea was actually good, perhaps Magnus could start coming here to work. He'd get to see Jace more often.

/break\

Simon and Isabelle were sitting together at a table, with Max and Madzie, inviting both of them for cake. The wedding was very close and Max was staying with Simon and Isabelle until after the wedding. The Lightwood parents were only going to fly in for the ceremony itself though; one day of pretending to be a functional marriage and family was really more than enough.

"Hello, Jace!", chorused Max and Madzie with equal excitement.

"Can't tell if you're happy to see me, or the cake I'm bringing", joked Jace.

He put the cakes down and, seeing as there wasn't a lot going on and everyone who was here had already been served, he sat down with his friends. Smiling, he took a strawberry off Isabelle's cake, making her gasp in protest – well, that was only fair, she used to steal his bacon when they were kids and whenever he'd be staying the night at the Lightwoods'.

"Si—ince when do you have 'reserved' tables?", asked Isabelle curiously.

She motioned with her fork toward the table in the corner – the one with the best view, where the natural lighting during the afternoon was the best. Jace tried not to blush as he avoided an answer.

"Oh, that's where Magnus always sits", noted Simon. "I saw him sitting there when I was here with Bat for lunch the other day. And before that too. That's where he sits."

"O—Oh, so you... you actually save him a seat?", asked Isabelle, giggling a little. "That's cute."

"So are you two dating then?", asked Max curiously. "I mean, you were all flustered and stuff about him the last time I was over and that was like three months ago."

"We are... not... dating", muttered Jace frustrated. "Why are you people all so invested in my non-existent love-life? Magnus is nice, but he's only here out of professional reasons."

"Because we _want_ your love-life to exist!", exclaimed Simon exasperated. "You're a great guy. You deserve to be loved. And you _clearly_ have feelings for this guy!"

"What my husband said", agreed Isabelle with a smile. "Jace, you're practically family. I see Alec engaged to Bat, happy and content, I Maia and Clary with each other. But you're still single. And that would be okay! If _you_ were okay with that. There's nothing wrong with being single, but I see the way you watch Alec and Bat, so much... longing for the happiness. I see the way you peek into the wedding plans, I remember how you were when Si and I got married. You _want_ this – you want marriage, you want kids, I know that, you always have a hard time handing Madzie back over. You want a family. And we just... support you, we want you to find your happiness."

Jace glowered at that. Isabelle was right; he _did_ want all of this too. He wanted to have a spouse, someone to come home to, kiss in the evening, wake up to in the morning, have... children with.

"Ask him to be your date for the wedding", ordered Max seriously. "Because it's like... really sad for an adult to go to a wedding all alone. And all of your friends have someone, so you can't even take a friend. Seriously, at this rate, _I_ will have a girlfriend before you make a move."

"O—Oh, I feel like I am missing something here, what is going on with you, Max?", asked Simon.

Max blushed and with that, the topic was thankfully changed. Though Jace had to admit that Max's plan wasn't the worst. He could ask Magnus to go to the wedding with him, because with the wedding, Magnus' work ended – so if Magnus declined and didn't like Jace like that, they would _never_ have to see each other again (which would be a shame though). But right now, where they were forced to work together? That would just make things awkward.

/break\

Magnus had invited the Garroway-Loss family out for lunch today. Catarina was one of his oldest and dearest friends and Magnus had been there when the nurse and the cop had first fallen in love with each other; he had greatly encouraged them and had played babysitter for them – back when Clary had still been a minor. It did help that Clary was so supportive of the relationship; she had lost her mother many years ago and her stepfather had raised and loved her as his own – she just wanted him to find happiness too. So when Luke and Catarina had adopted precious little Madzie, Magnus had been honored to be made her godfather. He took these duties very seriously and he always managed to see the family at least once a week. Due to the tight schedule – the wedding was in only three days so Magnus was still rather busy – they had agreed on lunch this week.

"I hear you're quite the regular here lately", noted Luke, eating his apple-pie.

"It's because he li—ikes Jace", chimed Madzie before giggling.

"Oh? Is that so?", asked Catarina interested, raising one eyebrow.

"But it's okay! Jace likes uncle Magnus too!", assured Madzie with a smile.

"He does?", asked Magnus surprised, both eyebrows raised.

"Yes! Izzy and Simon took me and Max out for cake last weekend and Max told Jace to ask you out to the wedding! So you and Jace can get married too. That'd make Jace my uncle too, right?"

Clary laughed until she paused. "...That'd make Jace _my_ uncle too...?"

"Who's your uncle?", asked Jace as he approached them with cute little cupcakes.

"You! When you marry uncle Magnus!", exclaimed Madzie with an innocent smile.

"...I feel like I'm missing something here", whispered Jace softly.

Luke and Catarina laughed at that, clearly reveling in Magnus' misery. Truly, after _months_ of him doing his best to establish a good friendship with Jace, his own friends had to do him dirty like this.

"Jace. There was something I needed to talk to you about, about the wedding. If we could just step into the kitchen for a moment?", requested Magnus, throwing a glare at the Garroway-Losses.

Jace blinked confused but got up to follow Magnus toward the kitchen. "What's still missing?"

"Apparently... you wanted to invite me somewhere", drawled Magnus.

He turned around a little, running his fingers over the counter, letting his gaze wander, not that he hadn't been here before. Jace made a slightly confused noise, following Magnus along.

"Oh no, Madzie babbled", muttered Jace embarrassed, covering his face. "I am so sorry-"

"Well, you don't need to be _sorry_. But I do think you should ask me out first, before my goddaughter plans our wedding", chuckled Magnus amused, eyes sparkling with mischief.

Slowly, Jace removed his hands from his face and turned to stare at Magnus. "...Oh."

"I'd _love_ to attend the wedding with you, if what Madzie overheard was right", offered Magnus.

"Oh", whispered Jace once more, blinking a couple of times. "Uh... So... Would you like to attend the... wedding with me? As my plus one?"

"Yes, Jace, I'd like that." Magnus smiled pleased.

/break\

The wedding was absolutely perfect; nothing less from Magnus Bane, really. Both Alec and Bat cleaned up so nicely in their tuxes. Jace stood at Alec's side, righting his bowtie just before the ceremony was about to start. Alec was nervous, adorably so.

"I see you and Magnus are here together", noted Alec softly. "You asked him out after all?"

"I... did", confirmed Jace, cheeks flushing a bit. "And he said yes. He... picked me up in an honest to god limousine, Alec. A limousine. And he brought me _flowers_."

"Good. He has manners", nodded Alec pleased, smiling teasingly. "I'm happy for you."

"Shouldn't I be the one to say that to you? It's your wedding day", argued Jace softly.

"Yeah and can we like... get to that wedding-part of the evening already? Because this dress is stuffy and I want out of it", interrupted Maia, clearing her throat pointedly.

The bridesmaids – Isabelle, Maia and Clary – all looked stunning in their dresses, even if Maia liked to complain. Clary smiled teasingly at her girlfriend and linked fingers with her.

"I'll help you out of that dress myself as soon as we get home", whispered Clary.

"Gross. Stop it", grunted Alec pointedly.

Jace smiled bemused before falling in line with the bridesmaids so the wedding could commence. The ceremony itself was beautiful and the vows were sappy – even _Alec_ was being sappy. But Jace's favorite part, if he was being honest, was when the dancing commenced and Bat and Alec were twirling over the dance-floor. They looked so happy. Jace was smiling to himself as he watched.

"Would you... like to join me on the dance-floor?", asked Magnus next to him.

"Oh. Uh. I am _not_ a very good dancer though", warned Jace.

His words were stuck in his throat as Magnus offered his hand. And then they were among the couples joining Alec and Bat in the dance. Out of the corner of his eyes, Jace saw all of his friends dance alongside them, while he was holding Magnus' hand and letting him guide Jace. That moment was simply perfect, this dance, with Magnus, at this wedding, it was perfect. Smiling softly, Jace leaned against Magnus, until their lips met in a gentle kiss.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> Cute wedding-fluff where Jagnus meet for a wedding! I wanted to write wedding planner Magnus for a while now and this meet-cute seems like the perfect opportunity!


End file.
